SKYSCRAPER
by Taiyou kaze
Summary: Hinata, gadis muda yang terlalu takut untuk mencintai seseorang yang lebih 'tinggi' darinya karena trauma atas kegagalan pernikahan ibunya. Namun takdir membawanya bertemu dengan seorang pengusaha muda super kaya, Uchiha Sasuke yang terpaksa menjalani kehidupan sebagai rakyat biasa. Mampukah Sasuke membawa Hinata ke puncak tertinggi SKYSCRAPER agar Hinata bisa melihat kebahagian?
1. Chapter 1

Moshi-moshi, perkenalkan saya Taiyo Kaze ^^ Author baru di fanfic Naruto ini dan sekaligus ini merupakan karya pertama saya. Well, author hanya ingin mencurahkan imajinasi author serta kekesalan hati author? Why? Karena di anime-nya pernyataan Hinata tidak ditanggapi oleh Naruto and for the Sasu-Hina Lovers shake, Hinata saya pasangin dengan Sasuke supaya mereka berdua bisa bahagia. :D Hinata menemukan cintanya dan Sasuke menemukan cara untuk mencintai seseorang (adil kan?). Oke, tidak perlu basa-basi lagi, dengan spirit jiwa masa muda, author persembahkan. . .

**SKYSCRAPER**

**Rated T: Hurt, Romance**

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimota dan fict ini milik saya seorang, hahay ^o^**

**Warning: Normal life, typos berceceran, little OOC, dan ungkin sedikit berantakan, yah sedikit. . . Happy reading minna ^-^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pemandangan pertama yang ia tangkap saat membuka pintu apartement barunya ialah, cat dinding yang terkelupas, debu yang beterbangan menyapa indera penglihatannya, dan lantai kayu yang berderit tiap kali kakinya menapaki kayu lapuk itu. Sasuke menghela napas panjang, tempat ini lebih cocok sebagai gudang dari pada kamar apartement, ya meskipun Sasuke akui bahwa harga sewanya cukup murah.

Dua kardus ukuran medium ia letakkan di lantai, mengelap keringatnya yang sudah memenuhi wajah tampannya, Sasuke kembali harus menata barang bawaannya yang berserakan di depan pintu. Ia mengumpat saat melihat ada sobekan di futon kamarnya hingga busanya menyembul keluar, agak awut-awutan.

"Cih, apa-apaan ini."

Sasuke ingin kehidupannya yang kemarin, yang bisa berpesta pora dengan ditemani beberapa wanita cantik nan seksi, kantong yang tebal berisi kartu-kartu ATM, serta hawa dingin AC disaat dirinya berada di hotel pribadinya. Namun siapa sangka, akibat _hangover_ yang membuatnya muntah- muntah seperti wanita hamil sehingga membuatnya dituntun seorang pelayan bar, membuatnya mendapat tamparan keras dari Ayahnya. Dan mau tak mau Sasuke harus merelakan semua asetnya disita oleh Ayah yang diseganinya itu. Malang bagi Sasuke. . .

"Sial!" umpatnya lagi begitu melihat dapur yang bobrok dan kamar mandi yang airnya terus menetes membasahi lantai. Situasi seperti ini benar-benar membuatnya frustasi. Tidak ada yang bisa ditonjolkan dari apartement ini, tapi apalah daya, uangnya pun juga pas-pasan.

Tiga jam dihabiskan bungsu Uchiha ini untuk membereskan barang-barangya. Semua sudut di kamar kecil ini sudah penuh dengan berbagai barang yang ia bawa dari mansionnya, mungkin ia harus menelpon ibunya untuk tidak mengirim sisa barang yang masih ada di rumahnya.

"Nah Sasuke, kau harus bisa bertahan." Katanya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia melangkah keluar, mengunci pintu apartement untuk belanja kebutuhan sehari-hari.

Hari masih siang, matahari bertengger di atas awan tipis yang transparan. Sasuke baru benar-benar memperhatikan lingkungan apartementnya setelah ia keluar dari kamarnya. Ada pohon sakura di depan bangunan apartementnya, cukup besar untuk ukuran pohon tua. Belum sempat Sasuke memandang lebih jauh, ia mendengar suara serak pintu terbuka. Seseorang dari kamar di sebelahnya muncul dari balik pintu itu. Seorang gadis dengan warna rambut indigo panjang terlihat kesusahan ketika hendak menutup pintu karena kedua tangannya telah membawa tumpukan buku-buku tebal.

Sasuke masih memperhatikan tingkah gadis itu tanpa niatan membantunya. Gadis itu menggunakan kakinya untuk menyeret pintu agar mau tertutup dan dengan meraba-raba ia memasukkan kunci ke lubang pintu dan menguncinya.

Sadar ada yang mengawasi, gadis itu membalikkan badanya. Kini Sasuke tahu warna iris gadis itu putih, warna yang sangat aneh pikirnya, tanpa pupil pula.

"Ah, ma-maaf." Ada rona merah di kedua pipinya saat mengucapkannya. "Aku tak tahu bila ada tetangga baru."

Sasuke masih diam, ia sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa gadis di hadapannya ini meminta maaf.

"Kenalkan aku Hinata." Akhirnya gadis itu memperkenalkan dirinya meski tanpa ada uluran jabat tangan karena kedua tangannya memegang tumpukan buku.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Balas Sasuke. Ada rasa bangga di dada Sasuke saat ia menyebutkan marganya yang terkenal sebagai keluarga konglomerat. Ia yakin gadis yang mengaku bernama Hinata itu akan segera menatapnya dengan tatapan membelalak seperti wanita-wanita yang ia temui.

"Oh, salam kenal Uchiha-san. Maaf aku harus buru-buru." Hinata berlalu begitu saja melewati Sasuke yang kini diam seperti patung. Ya, Cuma berlalu dan sama sekali tak berbalik, seperti desiran angin yang saat ini seolah menampar wajah Sasuke.

Kening Sasuke berkerut, apa gadis itu tidak merasa takjub bisa melihat pesona seorang Uchiha dalam radius yang sangat dekat. Apa mungkin daerah ini sangat terpencil sehingga ketinggalan segala berita? Sasuke segera mengeluarkan smartphone-nya dan mengumpat habis-habisan melihat tidak ada sinyal satu pun yang tertangkap.

"Baka Aniki!" ternyata Itachi mengirimnya ke daerah terpencil yang tak terjamah era global. Mendengus sebal, Sasuke harus segera membeli bahan makanan. Ia belum makan sejak tadi pagi. Perutnya pasti sudah menggeliat hendak menggelar konser jika tak segera diisi.

.

.

"Kenapa tidak naik angkutan saja, Hinata? Lihat, cuaca sedang panas dan kau membawa banyak buku."

Hinata hanya tersenyum lembut mendengar omelan Kiba, meski seperti omelan namun Hinata tahu bahwa Kiba mengkhawatirkannya.

"Arigato Kiba-kun. Aku harus berhemat, kau tahu kan tahun ini harga sewa apartement akan naik dan kebutuhan pun kian melonjak, jadi aku harus menabung untuk keperluan semuanya."

Hinata mengisi deretan rak-rak buku yang kosong dari buku yang ia bawa. Menjadi penjaga toko buku adalah pekerjaan siangnya dan malam ia akan menjadi pramusaji di sebuah kedai kecil di dekat apartmentnya.

Kiba hanya manggut-manggut mendengar penjelasan dari karyawannya ini. "Tapi jangan sungkan-sungkan bila kau butuh bantuan. Aku akan bersedia membantumu."

Hinata telah selesai menata buku, ia tersenyum lagi menyambut uluran baik dari sang atasan yang juga sahabatnya itu. Sebuah bunyi lonceng terdengar ketika seseorang masuk ke dalam tokoh buku ini.

"Waktunya bekerja Kiba-kun." Ujar Hinata. Ia mengenakan pakaian rumahan yang ramah. Tersenyum pada semua pelanggan yang banyak bertanya mengenai buku yang mereka cari. Hinata sangat menyukai pekerjaannya ini. Bertemu dengan berbagai orang yang berbeda-beda tiap harinya, meskipun ada sebagian yang sudah menetap menjadi pelanggan toko buku ini.

Berbicara mengenai pertemuan, Hinata kembali mengingat pertemuannya dengan tetangga baru di apartementnya. Seorang pemuda yang cukup tampan untuk ukuran orang yang mau tinggal di daerah terpencil seperti ini.

Gaya rambutnya yang cenderung melawan arah gravitasi serta gesture yang tidak ramah membuat Hinata berasumsi bahwa ia adalah pemuda yang tidak cocok dijadikan sebagai teman mengobrol, meskipun usia mereka berdempetan.

"Mungkin aku harus menyambutnya dengan kue." Ya, biar bagaimapun Hinata menghargai semua orang, terutama tetangga barunya yang tinggal berjejer dengan kamarnya.

Hari ini toko sedang ramai. Hari minggu memang menjadi hari tersibuk bagi Hinata, tapi ia tidak mengeluh malah sebaliknya. Ia akan terus bersemangat karena hidup baginya ialah sebuah tantangan yang tidak ada siapapun yang dapat menerkah

Malam telah tiba, sebuah tulisan 'Close' terterah di depan kaca toko buku tempat Hinata bekerja. Ia merenggangkan otot-otot sembari mengeratkan syal tipis yang melingkar di lehernya. Karena ini hari minggu, maka Hinata akan segera pulang. Ia tidak perlu ke kedai untuk bekerja karena memang bukan jadwalnya bekerja di sana.

Hinata melangkah menyusuri jalanan sepi yang terdapat lampu temaram di kanan-kirinya. Sesekali ia akan menggosokkan kedua tangannya jika angin malam menerpa kulit tangannya yang tak terlindung sarung tangan. Sendirian, seperti itulah perasaannya tiap memandang rembulan di langit. Selalu di malam-malam seperti ini ia akan teringat semua perjalanan hidupnya yang terseok-seok.

"Okaa-san, aku tidak akan menyerah seperti saat okaa-san berjuang dulu." lirihnya sendu.

Sampai di dekat apartement, ia berhenti di sebuah toko roti yang menawarkan harum vanilla yang dioven. Hinata mengitari deretan roti-roti hangat dengan mata yang tertuju pada tiap label nominal harga roti. Lama berputar-putar akhirnya ia menemukan roti berlapis keju ukuran sedang yang menggiurkan serta dengan harga miring tentunya. Seorang pelayan dengan sigap mengambilkan pesanan Hinata tersebut dan mengantarkannya di meja kasir.

"Tolong anda potong sekalian dan jadikan dua bungkus." Pinta Hinata. Penjaga kasir mengangguk paham. Setelahnya, ia menyebut berapa uang yang harus dikeluarkan oleh Hinata.

Memasuki apartementnya, ia disambut baik oleh Sarutobi, kakek pemilik apartement yang sudah Hinata anggap seperti kakeknya sendiri.

"Pulang lebih awal?"

Hinata mengangguk. "Kek, ini ada sesuatu untuk kakek." Hinata menyerahkan satu bungkus berisi roti yang tadi ia beli. Sarutobi menerimanya dengan senang hati. "Terima kasih Hinata."

Setelahnya Hinata kembali melangkah ke kamarnya, tepatnya di lantai dua. Di lantai dua ada enam kamar yang empat kamarnya sudah ada yang menempati. Kamarnya berada di sudut paling pojok, dan di kamar sebelah tadi ada seseorang yang ingin Hinata beri satu bungkus lagi roti sebagai tanda perkenalan yang baik.

Berdiri di depan pintu tetangga barunya, Hinata dapat mendengar sesuatu yang berasal dari dalam. Ada suara panci yang berbentur dengan lantai, sayatan pisau yang mengilukan, cetekan kompor yang terus-menerus dan ditutup dengan sebuah pekikan kecil dari arah dalam.

"Uchiha-san, kau baik-baik saja." Hinata mengetuk pintu berharap tidak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada tetangga barunya. "Uchiha-san, kau di dalam?" ketukan pintu semakin keras.

"Uchi. . . "

"Berisik!" Sasuke keluar dengan wajah garangnya. Moodnya sudah buruk saat tahu bahwa dirinya akan masak sendiri dan bertambah buruk ketika mendengar seseorang menggedor pintu kamarnya dengan keras.

"Ada masalah apa kau?" sungut Sasuke.

Benar-benar mengerikan pikir Hinata. Hinata jagi gugup dan menelan ludah sendiri, ia benar-benar tidak menyangka bila membuat Sasuke marah.

"Go-gomen, tadi aku hendak memberimu kue sebagai ucapan selamat datang." Hinata memperlihatkan bungkus plastik di depan Sasuke. Sasuke memandang miring bungkus yang Hinata perlihatkan kepadanya.

"Aku tak butuh." Kedua tangan Sasuke menyilang di depan dadanya. Ia bersandar pada pintu yang terbuka, menghalangi Hinata melihat kondisi dapurnya yang jauh dari kata dapur.

Belum lama Sasuke mepertahankan posisi angkuhnya, tiba-tiba saja perutnya berbunyi nyaring.

'_krucuuukkkk'_

Mati-amatin Hinata menahan tawanya yang tertahan di tenggorokan. Ia tidak mau mendapat dampratan lagi karena bertindak kurang sopan..

Ah, lihat. Bahkan kedua pipi Sasuke terdapat sembut merah jambu yang transparan. Ini baru pertamakalinya ia terlihat begitu rendah di mata seorang wanita.

"Kulihat, perutmu tidak sependapat dengan perkatanmu Uchiha-san." Hinata semakin berani menggoyang-goyangkan bungkus plastik di depan mata hitam Sasuke.

Sasuke nampak berpikir sebentar. Tentu ia dapat mencium bau roti yang harum dari bungkus plastik yang disodorkan Hinata, namun harga dirinya menolak untuk takluk pada apa yang dibawa oleh Hinata. Situasi yang sangat menyudutkan bagi Uchiha bungsi ini.

Akhirnya Sasuke menyerah, ia menggeser sedikit badannya dan Hinata menangkap sinyal bahwa Sasuke mengijinkannya masuk.

Duduk di atas karpet kecil dengan meja persegi yang berada di tengahnya, Hinata meletakan bungkus itu di atasnya. Iris lavendernya melongok ke arah dapur Sasuke yang berantakan. Ada potongan sayur yang tercecer di lantai, ikan laut yang sudah tak rupa bentuknya dan juga kepulan asap berwarna hitam hasil penggorengan yang gagal keluar dari salah satu panci yang tergeletak di tempat pencucian piring.

"Aku tidak bisa masak jika itu yang sedang kau pikirkan." Wajar saja jika Sasuke tahu apa yang ada di pikiran gadis itu. Hinata memandang dapurnya dengan bibir sedikit terbuka dan mata yang tak berkedip sama sekali. "Aku tak tahu jika memasak itu pekerjaan yang sangat sulit." Sambung Sasuke lagi. Ada decihan pelan di akhir kalimatnya. Terlihat sekali raut wajah tampannya yang begitu gusar dan juga rasa gengsi setinggi langit yang membuat Hinata mengulum senyum tipis.

Kini bagian roti hanya tinggal satu potong. Sasuke kemudian menusukkan garpunya pada empuknya daging roti dan mencomotnya. Setidaknya benda kecil yang dulu sempat ia anggap sebagai makanan orang pinggiran dapat menahan laju cacing di perutnya agar tidak memberontak. Sedangkan Hinata, ia masih duduk diam dengan tenang, menjadi penonton yang setia.

"Dari mana Uchiha-san datang?"

Sasuke menghela napas berat, ayahnya menyuruhnya tidak membongkar jati diri dengan mengatakan pekerjaan atau alamat rumah. Ayahnya ingin Sasuke bisa mengetahui segala bentuk kehidupan yang sama sekali belum pernah ia cicipi. Hell, Fugaku memaksa Sasuke menjalani kehidupan macam rakyat jelata begini dengan harapan bisa mengubah sedikit sifat arogan Sasuke. Mengingat hal tersebut lagi-lagi Sasuke mendecih.

"Tempat tinggalku berubah-ubah, aku lebih suka tinggal sendiri." Sasuke kemudian meletakkan garpunya di samping piring yang sudah habis isinya. Hah, perutnya sudah tak terlalu melilit seperti tadi.

"Kau. . ." Sasuke menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Sudah berapa lama tinggal di apartement kumuh seperti ini?"

Bibir Hinata manyun mendengar Sasuke mengatai apartement ini dengan sebutan kumuh, memang ada beberapa bagian dari apartement ini yang perluh diganti tapi selebihnya tempat ini masih layak untuk dijadikan tempat bernaung dari panas dan hujan.

"Mungkin sejak lima tahun yang lalu." Tangan Hinata menopang dagunya seraya mengingat-ingat awal ia tinggal disini. Sasuke terhenyak, ternyata ada juga manusia yang bisa bertahan lama di tempat yang baunya saja sudah mengantarkan bau lapuk dan jamur.

Hinata masih tetap tak mengubah posisinya. Jari-jari tangan satunya ia gunakan untuk mengetuk-ngetuk meja. Sasuke intens memandang wajah Hinata di depannya. Gadis itu melamun rupanya, Mata putihnya hanya berkedip beberapa kali, kadang menyipit kadang pula melebar, ah gadis yang aneh. Tapi biarpun begitu ini kali pertama Sasuke bisa merasa nyaman berada dekat-dekat dengan seorang gadis yang baru ia kenal. Tidak ada teriakan memekakkan telinga, tarikan kasar tangan-tangan gatal, atau kerlingan mata genit yang menggoda. Hinata lebih terasa seperti air yang mengalir menuju pembawaan Hinata yang tenang benar-benar berbeda dari kebanyakan fans girlnya yang suka berteriak histeris mengganggu kenyamanan hidupnya.

"Ah, gomen. Aku melamun, ini sudah malam. Aku harus kembali ke kamarku." Hinata buru-buru mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak di sampingnya. Ia merasa terlalu tenang duduk bersama lelaki asing yang tak terlalu ia kenal hingga ia harus mengingat tiap lembaran hitam yang menyusun hidupnya.

Berdiri di depan pintu, Hinata memasang sepatunya asal. Sasuke ikut berdiri sebagai rasa hormat terhadap tamu yang akan pulang. Sedikit merapikan bajunya yang berlipat-lipat, Hinata lalu berpamitan pada Sasuke.

"Bila Uchiha. . ."

"Sasuke! panggil aku Sasuke saja." potong Sasuke cepat.

Hinata mengangguk. Lelaki di depannya ini ternyata tak selamanya bersikap dingin dan kasar. "Ne, Sasuke. Bila kau butuh bantuan apapun kau bisa meminta bantuan kepadaku, khususnya dalam hal memasak." Ada tawa halus di sela kalimat yang Hinata sampaikan.

"Aku rasa aku akan sering meminta bantuan itu padamu." Ya, Uchiha Sasuke memang berotak dangkal bila menyangkut urusan dapur.

"Jaa ne, Sasuke."

Sasuke memandang punggung kecil Hinata sebelum Hinata masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Wajahnya tetap datar saja, namun ada secuil rasa hangat yang ia rasakan saat bersama gadis itu. Menggeleng pelan, Uchiha bungsu itu lalu menutup pintunya. Mata hitamnya memandang ruang tamu kecil yang baru saja menjadi tempat ia dan Hinata duduk. Hidung mancungnya mencium aroma lavender yang tertinggal, tidak terlalu menyengat atau memabukkan seperti bau parfum yang sering digunakan para wanita saat bertemu dengannya. Wangi itu lembut dan menenangkan. . .

Mungkin Sasuke bisa sedikit melihat nilai positif di tempat ini, meskipun malam ini dan seterusnya ia harus tidur di futon yang sempit dan , tanpa peduli untuk membasuh mukanya terlebih dulu, cowok bermarga Uchiha itu langsung menuju tempat tidurnya dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya begitu saja di atas futon yang ia kutuk sebagai matras brengsek. Tetapi meski dalam keadaan memprihatinkan sekalipun dan tidak sempat membersihkan diri, siapa juga yang akan mengatakan bahwa ketampanan seorang Uchiha Sasuke akan berkurang?

.

.

Lain Sasuke lain Hinata. Begitu sampai di dalam ruangannya, gadis itu segera mencuci mukanya terlebih dulu. Menghapus sisa-sisa bedak yang mungkin tertinggal. Mata bulannya memandang ke arah kaca kecil yang memantulkan wajah basahnya. Entah sejak kapan ia mulai mengingat segala apa yang ingin ia lupakan. Selama ini ia terus menyibukkan diri agar terbebas dari ingatan-ingatan yang membelenggunya, namun ketenangan yang ditawarkan Sasuke mampu membuatnya kembali mengorek sebuah luka lama yang mati-matian ia kubur.

Mengambil handuk kecil dan mengelap sisi wajahnya, Hinata memasuki kamarnya untuk tidur. Keluar dari kamar mandi Ia memandang sebentar ruangan apartementnya, begitu sepi juga dingin. Tak ada siapapun di ruangan ini selain dirinya. Matanya lalu tertuju pada sebuah bingkai foto ukuran sedang yang sengaja ia letakkan di dekat pintu.

Seorang wanita yang tersenyum lembut dengan seorang pria dewasa yang merangkul pundak wanita itu dan juga menggendong seorang anak perempuan kecil. Hinata menatap kosong pada sosok pria yang wajahnya ia buramkan dengan pen hitam. Raut kekecewaan jelas terpancar dari wajah cantiknya.

"Tou-san." Suaranya serak serta berat saat mengucapkannya. Dan seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, ia akan tidur meringkuk dengan butiran air mata yang menggenang di bantalnya.

**To Be Continued**

**Yay! Chap pertama selesai (~^ ^)~ ~(^ ^~) bagaimana? Bagaimana? Jujur author rasa sifat Hinata sedikit OOc, namun bagaimana lagi. ini semua demi kepentingan cerita (^O^)**

**Author harap para reader berkenan memberi review, baik berupa kritik atau saran yang membangun.**

**RnR**

**please**


	2. Chapter 2

Suara cicit burung pipit yang bertengger di pohon sakura seperti suara alarm alam yang membangunkan kehidupan di kota Shirakawa. Matahari menyingsing dari balik bukit-bukit yang menjulang menutupi area desa yang masih asri, sinarnya menerobos celah-celah daun yang bergemerisik tertiup angin. Membiaskan warna hijau daun menjadi seperti permata yang berkelap-kelip, elok nan asri.

Pagi hari adalah sebuah pemandangan yang indah di kota yang terisolali dengan pegunungan Ryohaku. Burung-burung berterbangan di langit yang berhias biru laut serta angin lembut yang akan menerbangkan kertas layang berneka bentuk yang sengaja dipasang anak-anak di tiap pohon bambu.

Sarutobi duduk di beranda pos pengaman, ia menghisap cerutu panjang yang mengepulkan asap candu bagi penghisapnya. Berulang-ulang para penghuni apartemen mengingatkannya tentang bahaya merokok, namun kakek yang usianya menginjak 75 tahun ini hanya berkelakar ingin menikmati masa tuanya.

Rumbai-rumbai bambu yang berada di samping posnya bertiup mengundang kaca fatamorgana angan lalu. Lagi, Sarutobi hanya menghisap cerutunya hingga asapnya membumbung tinggi. Sendiri di masa tua itu menyiksa batinnya yang berlapis raga ringkih. Anak, menantu dan cucunya tidak pernah pulang untuk menengoknya. Barangkali beda dunia itu memang batas yang tidak bisa ditembus oleh siapapun. Tapi ia masih bersyukur, lima tahun yang lalu Hinata datang dengan wajah kusut dan baju yang lusuh.

Anak usia 15 tahun itu menggigil kedinginan karena malam itu salju turun lebat. Kulitnya pucat bak mayat hidup yang bergentayangan. Anak itu hanya duduk di beranda tempat ia sekarang duduk, kakinya tak memakai alas sendal dan pipinya memerah entah kedinginan atau karena terus menangis memanggil nama ibunya.

Sarutobi tak dapat mengorek informasi lebih dari anak perempuan itu, ia hanya tahu bahwa nama anak itu adalah Hinata dan ia tak punya tempat tinggal. Sarutobi merasa iba, seorang gadis kecil yang cantik bagaimana bisa tersesat di kota yang terpagari oleh pegunungan dan hutan seperti ini. Maka akhirnya Sarutobi mengangkatnya sebagai cucu dan membiarkannya tinggal di apartemennya. Tumbuh sebagai gadis dewasa, Hinata mulai bekerja dan membayar uang sewa yang nominalnya terkadang berlebih. Ia sering melarang Hinata membayar uang sewa, namun Hinata tetap saja tiap bulannya memberi uang sewa, meski dengan dalih uang itu untuk tabungan di masa tua. Ah, sudahlah, toh dengan keberadaan Hinata saja sudah mengobati rasa rindunya terhadap anak, menantu dan cucunya.

**SKYSCRAPER**

**Rated T: Hurt, Romance & Family**

**Pairing: Sasuhina**

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimota dan fict ini milik saya seorang, hahay ^o^**

**Warning: EYD tak beraturan, typos berceceran, abal/Gj, little OOC, dan mungkin sedikit berantakan, yah sedikit. . . Happy reading minna ^-^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke memulai pagi harinya dengan punggung yang terasa sakit dan kepala yang pusing. Biarpun tidur di atas futon, namun yang ia rasakan adalah seperti tertidur di atas lantai dingin yang menusuk-nusuk kulit mulusnya. Matanya sedikit berair dan memerah, perutnya seperti diaduk-aduk dan suhu tubuhnya meningkat.

"Ini benar-benar buruk." Keluhnya. Hanya semalam saja ia sudah masuk angin, bagaimana bila ia terus tidur di sini berhari-hari hingga Fugaku mengijinkannya pulang, bisa-bisa umurnya akan terpotong setengahnya.

Futon-nya berderit saat Sasuke berusaha bangkit. Tubuhnya terasa limbung dan kakinya melemas begitu berpijak pada lantai kamar. "Damnt! Ayolah, kau bukan anak-anak lagi Sasuke." Sasuke menyeret paksa kakinya agar menuntunya ke dapur. Ia butuh air untuk membasahi tenggorokannya yang kering dan serak. Kepala Sasuke berdenyut hebat tiap ia memaksakan kakinya untuk bergerak. Dapur yang jaraknya dekat membuat Sasuke bernapas lega, ia buru-buru mengambil ceret dan menuangkan isinya ke sebuah gelas. Sasuke tak sabar ingin segera merasakan air dingin yang menyegarkan

"Argkkk! Brengsek." Sasuke terus menggoyang-goyangakan ceret kuningnya berharap masih ada tetesan air yang tersisa, tapi nihil. Ceretnya sudah kosong! Salahkan sendiri dirinya yang memasukkan semua air ke dalam panci dan memasaknya bersamaan dengan beras yang berakhir dengan buih-buih putih yang lengket. Kepalanya semakin pening karena emosi yang memuncak, ia melirik pada kran yang terus meneteskan air. Mana sudi Sasuke memakai air kran yang jelas-jelas tak ada sertifikat atau legalitas higienis dari pusat kesehatan. Bisa-bisa sakit perutnya semakin menjadi-jadi dan memperburuk keadaanya. Memutar otaknya untuk berpikir, tiba-tiba Sasuke teringat dengan seseorang yang kemarin malam menawarkan jasa pertolongan dengan gratis.

Mengambil kemeja hitamnya yang kemarin ia kenakan, ia segera berlari kecil membuka pintu kamarnya. Mata onixnya langsung menyipit begitu sinar matahari memblok penglihatannya. Tubuhnya mendadak kehilangan keseimbangan dan mungkin akan terjatuh dari lantai dua andai saja tidak ada pagar pembatas yang kini ia gunakan sebagai penopang tubuhnya. Sasuke terengah-engah dengan peluh yang membasahi wajahnya yang pucat. Nafasnya berat seberat langkahnya menuju kamar Hinata. Meski berdempet dengan kamarnya, tetap saja butuh tenaga ekstra untuk bisa sampai ke kamar Hinata.

Setelah berjalan dengan sedikit limbung, akhirnya kini ia berdiri di depan pintu bercat putih yang masih tertutup. Sasuke memandang datar pada pintu itu, apa yang harus ia lakukan? Bukankah ini sama halnya dengan mengemis? Apalagi dirinya akan meminta tolong pada seorang wanita. Cih! Ini sama saja bila Sasuke mengaku kalah pada ayahnya yang mungkin jika melihat kondisinya sekarang akan tersenyum meremehkan dan tentunya Itachi akan ikut-ikutan dengan memberinya jari jempol yang terbalik.

Bingung dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan, Sasuke tidak menyadari bahwa pintu di depannya telah terbuka. Hinata muncul dengan baju tidurnya yang bermotif bunga-bunga kecil. Sedikit terkejut dengan sosok Sasuke yang telah berdiri di depannya, Hinata lantas menyapa Uchiha itu.

"Sasuke-kun, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Indra pendengaran Sasuke menangkap suara kecil Hinata yang bertanya. Onix-nya melihat tubuh kecil Hinata yang tenggelam dalam kaos kebesaran yang tertutup. Tidak seperti perempuan-perempuan kota pada umumnya yang mengenakan gaun tidur yang menggoda, Hinata malah terlihat sangat menggemaskan mengenakan baju tidur itu.

"Sasuke-kun, kau mendengarku?" Hinata maju selangkah lebih dekat. Ia menatap khawatir pada sosok Sasuke yang terlihat pucat. Alih alih menjawab pertanyaan Hinata, Sasuke malah terdiam membisu. Jarak Hinata terlalu dekat dengannya hingga ia bisa melihat bahwa tak sepenuhnya iris Hinata bewarna putih, mungkin ada warna violet di sana dan sedikit abu-abu yang mengkilap terkena cahaya matahari juga kulitnya yang seputih salju.

Sasuke baru pertama kali merasakan situasi seperti ini, dimana ia hanya diam terpaku melihat sosok mungil yang tetap menatapnya dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya dan khawatir.

'PLUK'

"Panas." Komentar Hinata begitu ia menempelkan punggung tangannya ke kening Sasuke. Sesuai dengan dugaan Hinata, Sasuke sakit dan ia butuh bantuan. "Kau sakit dan harus segera diobati."

Setelahnya Sasuke bisa merasakan tangan kecil Hinata menggenggam tangan besarnya yang berkeringat, begitu hangat dan lembut. Genggaman ini sama rasanya dengan genggaman ibunya saat ia sedang sakit dulu. Rasa gengsi yang tinggi perlahan luntur menjadi rasa rapuh yang ingin diperhatikan. Sudah lama Sasuke tak merasakan kasih sayang seperti ini, ia tidak menyalahkan ibu atau ayahnya, karena sebenarnya yang berubah adalah dirinya. Ia begitu menganggap dirinya hebat karena terlahir sebagai seorang Uchiha. Sifat arogannya semakin menjadi-jadi saat ia menikmati segala fasilitas yang orang tuanya berikan tanpa mau bersusah payah untuk bekerja, dan ia terjatuh dalam gemerlap dunia yang menawarkan berjuta kesenangan yang tak bisa ia tolak.

Namun, kenapa hanya dengan sentuhan kecil Hinata di keningnya, ia terasa begitu . . . damai? Tak ada obat mahal atau dokter berpengalaman, hanya ada Hinata dan sebuah kompres dingin yang menyapu dahinya secara berkala.

"Ne. . . Sasuke-kun, aku akan membuatkan bubur. Untung saja hari ini toko buka lebih siang, jadi aku bisa memasak untukmu." Hinata melenggang pergi ke dapur. Ia membiarkan Sasuke tergeletak di sofanya dengan kompres yang baru ia peras. Sasuke memejamkan matanya, ia seperti anak kecil yang terkena demam tinggi. Bau lavender tercium lebih kuat dari kemarin, hampir tiap kali Sasuke menarik napas, maka partikel-partikel penyusun wangi lavender akan ikut terhirup. Ia seperti berada di padang bunga lavender yang luas. Mungkin ia bisa tidur sebentar sembari menunggu Hinata yang sedang memasak.

.

.

Hinata mengeluarkan bahan makanan dari dalam kulkas mini pemberian kakek Sarutobi. Ia sedikit merengut karena bahan untuk membuat bubur hanya ada sedikit, namun itu tidaklah menjadi masalah baginya yang sejak kecil sudah terlatih untuk memasak.

Memulai dengan mencuci beras, Hinata juga menyalakan api untuk memasak air. Bumbu kaldu yang dulu ibunya ajarkan padanya dengan mudah ia racik. Kedua tangan mungilnya cekatan dalam hal memotong atau mengiris sayur dan sedikit daging ayam. Melihat uap air yang telah mendidih, Hinata memasukkan semua bahan dan mengaduknya pelan.

"Tambahkan sedikit garam." Hinata memasukkan sejumput garam dan mengaduknya lagi. hampir setengah jam mengaduk, bubur ayam yang masih panas sudah jadi dan siap untuk dihidangkan. Sedikit tambahan selada akan membuat rasanya benar-benar sempurna. Hinata menuangkan bubur ke dalam mangkuk anti panas. Mungkin lima atau sepuluh menit lagi buburnya akan hangat, tidak sepanas ini lagi.

Bau harum bubur mengudara di dalam kamar apartemen Hinata. Sasuke yang awalnya tertidur tergerak untuk bangun. Kepalanya masih pening namun sudah tak sesakit tadi.

"Hinata." Panggil Sasuke. Wajah bangun tidurnya benar-benar seperti anak TK yang mencari ibunya. Matanya bergerak-gerak mencari Hinata yang entah kemana, lalu tanpa sengaja matanya menangkap sebuah foto yang terawat di dekat pintu. Penasaran, maka Sasuke bangun dan mendekati foto tersebut. Tangannya hampir saja menyentuh foto itu andai Hinata tidak memanggil namanya.

"Sasuke-kun buburnya sudah matang."

Sasuke menoleh ke belakang melihat Hinata yang membawa mangkuk yang mengepulkan asap harum. Sasuke jadi tak enak hati telah merepotkan orang lain seperti ini, padahal perempuan-perempuan atau wanita manapun yang pernah dekat dengannya tidak pernah sekalipun merawatnya saat sakit, kecuali Mikoto tentunya.

"Kau yang memasaknya?"

Hinata mengangguk. "Apa aku terlihat seperti orang kaya yang punya pembantu?"

Sasuke menggeleng, ya gadis ini sangat sederhana. Belum pernah Sasuke lihat Hinata yang bergaya fashion masa kini atau sekedar ber-make up seperti orang kaya.

"Ini. . . cobalah." Hinata menyerahkan sendok yang berisi bubur ke Sasuke untuk dimakannya. Kedua insan beda jenis itu kembali duduk berdua setelah kemarin malam makan bersama atau lebih tepatnya Sasuke yang makan dan Hinata yang menonton.

Bibir tipis Sasuke sedikit membuka saat ia mengarahkan sendok yang berisi bubur ke dalam mulutnya. Ia mengunyah pelan bubur itu, meneliti tiap rasa yang dikecap oleh lidahnya. Rasanya yang beraroma kaldu dan sedikit asin dapat diterima perut Sasuke yang sensitive. Ia tak menyangkal bahwa masakan Hinata benar-benar enak dan sesuai dengan selerahnya.

Hinata mengamati wajah tampan Sasuke yang dengan lahap memakan bubur buatannya. Hinata baru tahu bahwa bulu mata Sasuke sangat lentik, alisnya tebal namun rapi, hidungnya juga nampak mancung dengan garis rahang yang tegas, jangan lupakan bibir merah yang bersentuhan dengan hangatnya bubur, benar-benar seperti seorang model. Ah, tiba-tiba wajah Hinata memanas menyadari bahwa ia telah bertindak kurang sopan dengan terus memandang wajah orang lain dengan intens.

"Hn, wajahmu memerah karena melihatku kan?"

Bukan hanya mulutnya yang tajam, matanya pun ikut tajam. Hinata menggeleng cepat menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. "Ti-tidak."

Sasuke menyeringai, gadis ini sungguh manis untuk digoda. "Yakin?" Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya untuk lebih melihat warna peach yang menghiasi kedua pipi chubby Hinata. Warna yang sangat kontras dengan warna kulit Hinata yang seputih susu.

Hinata segera memutus kontak mata dengan Sasuke. Ada sebuah rasa kecewa yang dalam sekejap hinggap di relung hati Sasuke.

"Ano. . . aku akan bekerja, Sasuke-kun bawa saja buburnya." Sudah saatnya Hinata untuk bekerja, ia tak mau membuat Kiba khawatir karena dirinya datang terlambat. Sasuke tak merespon perkataan Hinata, membut mata bulan Hinata mencuri pandang ke arah Sasuke. Pemuda itu nampak masih menikmati makannya, ia bahkan memperlambat tempo mengunyahnya.

Segala pikiran berkecamuk di otak Hinata, bukankah kalimatnya tadi sudah jelas untuk menyuruh Sasuke kembali ke kamarnyasendiri dengan sopan. Hinata dibuat bingung oleh tingkah Sasuke.

"Kau bekerjalah, aku akan menunggumu disini."

Mata Hinata membulat dengan sempurna. Hinata yakin telinganya salah dengar, tidak mungkin Sasuke mengatakan bahwa ia akan di kamarnya hingga nanti, tapi kenyataannya memang itulah yang Sasuke katakan dan yang ia dengar.

"Na-nani? Ja-jangan bercanda Sasuke-kun. Kau. . ."

"Aku masih sakit dan aku merasa tenang di tempatmu." Potong Sasuke cepat. Sifat egoisnya mulai kambuh. Mangkuk bubur yang telah kosong itu ia biarkan di atas tatakan piring, dirinya menggelungkan diri di sofa yang menjadi kasur keduanya. Benar-benar sangat nyaman sekali.

Hinata kehilangan kata-kata, ia memandang Sasuke yang dengan seenaknya merebahkan dirinya di sofanya. Hey, ini kamarnya, ia punya hak penuh atas segala hal yang ada di dalam kamarnya, termasuk hak untuk mengusir siapapun yang masuk dan tinggal di kamarnya. Namun entah karena sosok Sasuke yang selalu beraura hitam atau karena pesonanya yang terlalu memikat, membuat Hinata jadi bungkam dan malah mengaitkan jari-jarinya satu sama lain.

"Eto . . . nanti orang-orang beranggapan yang aneh-aneh Sasuke-kun." Mungkin bila di kota maju seperti Tokyo atau semacamnya, seorang lelaki dan perempuan tinggal berdua satu atap itu sudah biasa, namun tidak bila kau berada di prefektur Gifu, tepatnya di kota Shirakawa. Semua orang-orangnya masih memegang adat tradisional orang timur. Mereka akan mencelah sepasang manusia beda jenis yang tanpa ikatan berada dalam satu kamar.

Hinata tak menyerah untuk membuat Sasuke kembali ke kamarnya. Pipi Hinata sedikit merona saat mengatakannya, tapi rupanya ia masih belum mendapatkan respon dari Sasuke, Hinata lantas menarik-narik ujung kemeja Sasuke, berharap pemuda tak tahu diri ini akan membuka matanya.

"Sasuke-kun sudah baikan bukan, apa Sasuke-kun tidak bekerja."

'Gadis berisik' umpat Sasuke dalam hati. Seharian ia tidur dengan tidak nyaman di kamarnya dan baru sekarang ia merasa nyaman. Ia butuh tidur dan Hinata terus mengganggungnya dengan seruan mengusir yang membuatnya kesal.

Tentulah ia juga bekerja. Ia adalah pemilik perusahaan yang terkenal di seluruh Jepang, malah usahanya sudah merambah daratan Eropa, keh. Sasuke tersenyum angkuh di tidurnya. Bila ia beritahu Hinata tentang dirinya yang seorang jutawan pastinya sekarang Hinata akan bersikap baik layaknya para penjilat yang mudah dibeli dengan uang. Bila perlu, ia akan membeli apartemen kumuh ini sekaligus menawarkan Hinata menjabat sebagai pelayannya dengan gaji yang tinggi.

"Sasuke-kun tidak bekerja ya, jadinya berpura-pura sakit dan menumpang makan gratis kepadaku?"

'What the hell?'

Sugesti nista yang dilontarkan Hinata barusan sukses membuka onix hitam Sasuke. Apa ada gelandangan yang punya wajah serupawan model seperti dirinya? Hey, Nona. Matamu masih bisa melihat kan?!

Hinata bergidik ngeri melihat Sasuke yang menatapnya horror. "Ke-kenapa Sasuke-kun menatapku begitu?"

"Dengar ya Hinata," Sasuke menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada. "Aku bukan seorang pengangguran seperti apa yang kau pikirkan dan aku juga benar-benar sakit, jadi jangan ganggu tidurku."

Tidak pernah Sasuke marah seperti ini karena dilecehkan. Ia pengusaha besar yang namanya telah tercatat di jajaran pengusaha mudah paling berpengaruh di seluruh dunia.

Tapi, tunggu!

Ada yang salah.

'Kau harus memulainya dari nol, tanpa ayah atau ibumu, tanpa bantuan kakakmu dan tanpa harta yang selama ini kau punya. Semua uangmu sudah ayah bekukan, termasuk pembekuan namamu sebagai presdir Uchiha corp'

Kata-kata Fugaku di hari pengusiran Sasuke terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. Otak cerdas Sasuke langsung bisa mengartikan semua deret kata yang mencekiknya. Oh Tuhan, jangan bilang bahwa Uchiha Sasuke benar-benar tidak punya pekerjaan. Itu berarti ia sekarang adalah seorang gelandangan yang menyedihkan, seorang pecundang yang baru saja akan menjilat ludahnya sendiri.

Ekspresi Sasuke yang seperti kehilangan nyawa semakin membuat Hinata panik. Ia tidak menggunakan racun atau apapun untuk mencelakai Sasuke. Ia hanya mengatakan apa yang seharusnya ia katakan. Apa itu bisa membunuh orang? Ckckck Hinata merasa mempunyai tetangga seperti Sasuke adalah sebuah kesalahan besar.

Meremas rambutnya frustasi, Sasuke terus mendecih dan mengeluarkan sumpah serapah. "Sialan, kenapa harus hidup seperti ini?!"

Hinata tak bergeming dari tempatnya, gadis itu menutup telinganya rapat guna menghindari bertambahnya dosa akibat mendengar kata-kata umpatan yang memekakkan telinga. Ia mengamati Sasuke yang napasnya menderuh bak mobil balap yang hilang kendali. Diam adalah pilihan terbaik Hinata saat ini.

Beberapa saat kemudian Sasuke sudah lebih tenang. Matanya memang masih menyiratkan amarah, namun tidak lagi meledak-ledak seperti tadi. Sasuke berdehem pelan menyembunyikan rasa kesalnya. Masih dengan mempertahankan wajah stoicnya yang menurut Hinata seperti penjahat asusila, Sasuke menoleh ke arah Hinata.

"Apa di sini ada lowongan kerja?"

.

.

.

Sebuah mansion besar berdiri kokoh di tengah-tengah hamparan guguran bunga sakura. Modelnya yang bergaya rumah Jepang kuno adalah keunggulan tersendiri dari mansion ini. Semua kayu penyokongnya masih terawat dengan baik, lantai kayunya pun juga terbebas dari debu dan segala kotoran.

Seorang lelaki paruh baya berdiri menyandarkan diri di balik jendela besar yang menghadap kolam ikan koi. Rambutnya coklat panjang dengan mata khas Hyuuga yang bewarna putih. Hakama yang ia pakai menambah kesan kharisma yang menguar. Hiashi terdiam di tempatnya, wajahnya terlihat lelah namun matanya berkobar semangat. Sedikit lagi ia akan mendapatkan hasil dari usahanya selama belasan tahun.

Seseorang datang dengan rasa hormat. Ia berdiri di belakang Hiashi hendak menyampaikan suatu kabar. "Hiashi-sama, semuanya sudah siap."

"Baiklah, Neji. Kita akan berangkat sekarang."

Neji mengikuti kepala Hyuuga itu dari belakang. Melewati tiap-tiap lorong yang sepi sementara para pelayan membungkuk hormat ketika kedua orang penting klan Hyuuga itu lewat. Tradisi yang kolot masih mereka pegang teguh sebagai bentuk rasa hormat kepada nenek moyang. Melewati pintu utama, Hiashi berhenti sebentar. Ia memandang halaman luas yang tak berubah sejak dulu, mungkin hanya sedikit yang berubah dan itu berdampak besar baginya.

Ya, ada yang berubah atau lebih tepatnya hilang, yaitu seorang wanita dan seorang anak kecil yang diwaktu musim dingin akan bermain-main salju di halaman. Mereka berdua akan mengisi tiap sudut di mansion besar ini dengan tawa dan kehangatan bagi seorang Hyuuga Hiashi yang dingin. Dan sekarang ia akan menjemput mereka berdua kembali ke sini setelah 13 tahun berpisah untuk kembali mengisi ruang hatinya yang kosong dan hampa.

Hiashi telah menjadi seorang ketua klan yang disegani, tak ada lagi yang akan mengatur hidupnya, termasuk mengatur keluarganya. Di usianya yang menginjak separuh abad, ia baru bisa merasakan apa itu yang namanya kebebasan.

"Hiashi-sama . . . ." Neji menggantungkan kalimatnya saat Hiashi berhenti berjakan dan menatap ke arahnya.

"Bila diluar rumah kau tidak harus memanggilku dengan sebutan 'sama' Neji, kau sudah kuanggap sebagai anakku sendiri." sela Hiashi.

Neji merasa sedikit canggung, biar bagaimanapun ia adalah seorang bunke yang harus menghormati bahkan rela mati untuk melindungi para souke. Neji tahu, pamannya ini sudah berusaha keras untuk sedikit mengubah aturan yang membelenggu klan, membuka pintu agar angin segar dapat berhembus menerbangkan segalah pembatas-pembatas yang menghalangi perasaan manusiawi. Dan Neji akan menerima perubahan itu dengan baik.

"Apa Oji-san tahu dimana mereka sekarang?"

Hiashi berpikir sejenak, terakhir yang ia tahu bahwa Hotaru dan Hinata berada di Tokyo, itu pun 13 tahun yang lalu.

"Kita memulainya dari Tokyo. Persiapkan semua anak buah kita dan lacak keberadaan mereka"

Neji mengangguk menyanggupi perintah Hiashi. Hiashi dapat membayangkan putri sulungnya itu sudah tumbuh dewasa. Lalu bagaimana pula kabar istrinya, Hotaru? Hiashi yakin istrinya yang berdarah Hokkaido akan sedikit kesulitan menyesuaikan dengan iklim Tokyo yang cenderung panas di bulan Juli seperti sekarang. Itu juga yang menyebabkan ia membangun mansion besar ini di kota Hokkaido, jauh dari Tokyo, jauh dari klan Hyuuga.

Namun semuanya berubah saat para tetua menginginkannya tinggal di Tokyo, dengan embel-embel Hotaru dan Hinata juga akan ikut tinggal di Tokyo, maka Hiashi membawa keluarganya ke kediaman utama klan Hyuuga. Namun, saat dirinya sedang dituntut tetua klan untuk menjadi kepala Hyuuga, justru ia kehilangan semuanya. Hotaru dan Hinata sudah tak lagi berada di kediaman Hyuuga. Mereka hilang tanpa jejak, meninggalkannya sendiri di dunia sempit ciptaan manusia-manusia tamak.

Kepalan tangan Hiashi menguat saat mengingat semua hal itu. Para tetua sengaja menyingkirkan istri dan anaknya dan diganti dengan wanita lain yang kedudukannya seimbang di mata mereka. Hanya karena Hotaru adalah Hyuuga kelas bawah, dengan seenaknya para tetua menghinanya sebagai wanita murahan dan menganggap Hinata sebagai anak terkutuk.

Kini saat Hiashi sudah mendapatkan kekuasaan penuh atas klan, maka tidak ada siapapun yang berani lagi membantah ucapan maupun tindakannya. Ia akan menebus semua waktu yang telah hilang, ia akan meminta maaf kepada istri dan putrinya yang tersingkirkan, dan ia akan membawa mereka ke mansion ini apapun yang terjadi.

Hiashi masuk ke dalam mobil bersama Neji. Mereka akan menuju bandara untuk naik pesawat pribadi dengan tujuan kota Tokyo.

"Tunggulah, Hinata."

.

.

.

Hinata menopang wajahnya di atas meja kasir. Suasana begitu lenggang dengan satu orang yang datang untuk mengembalikan buku yang di pinjam. Tidak seperti kemarin hari minggu, kini suasana toko buku sedang sepi. Meskipun letak toko buku yang berada di pinggir jalan, namun karena kota Shirakawa sendiri adalah kota terpencil yang masih terdapat banyak bangunan tradisonal Jepang, maka jarang pula ada orang yang datang ke toko buku. Toko buku kelolaan keluarga Inuzuka Kiba ini hanya akan ramai jika di hari minggu atau masa liburan karena akan banyak orang yang menikmati panorama alam di kota ini.

Hinata melihat jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul tiga sore. Kira-kira apa yang dilakukan Sasuke di kamarnya?

Hah, Hinata menghelah napas panjang. pemuda itu mengancam akan tetap tinggal di kamarnya selama ia tidak membantunya mencarikan kerja. Memang Hinata agen penyalur tenaga kerja? Ia hanya seorang gadis berusia 20 tahun yang mempunyai hal yang lebih penting untuk dikerjakan, daripada harus mengurusi Sasuke.

"Kau ada masalah Hinata?" dari tadi Kiba terus melihat Hinata yang berwajah lesu. Sahabatnya itu sejak datang ke tokonya sudah memasang wajah tertekuk dan Kiba bersedia menjadi teman curhat jika Hinata mau.

"Go-gomen Kiba-kun, tenang saja aku baik-baik saja. Mungkin hanya terlalu capek." Sangkal Hinata. Ia tak ingin merepotkan orang lain, terlebih sahabatnya sendiri. "Terima kasih atas perhatiannya Kiba-kun."

"Tidak masalah, kita kan sahabat jadi harus saling membantu."

"Ah, Kupikir ini sudah sore dan sudah waktunya ganti shift." sambung Kiba lagi. Ia memang menggunakan jadwal shift karena itu akan membantunya membuka toko lebih lama. Hinata mengangguk. Ia berpamitan kepada Kiba. Ia masih punya waktu dua jam untuk bekerja di kedai, jadi mungkin ia akan datang lebih cepat di tempat kerja berikutnya itu. Ia tidak mungkin kembali ke apartemen karena Sasuke sudah pasti masih di kamarnya.

'Kami-sama, bantu aku' Hinata memohon.

Dan sepertinya permohonannya dikabulkan oleh Kami-sama. Hinata menepuk keningnya pelan, ia baru teringat kalau di kedainya sedang dibutuhkan karyawan laki-laki sebagai Garson, dan Hinata yakin bila pekerjaan ini cocok untuk Sasuke yang bertipe wajah layaknya model-model di televisi.

Hinata memutar langkahnya menuju apartemen. Ia akan memberitahu Sasuke bila ia sudah menemukan pekerjaan untuk pemuda sok kaya itu. Hinata bersenandung riang, akhirnya ia akan kembali menikmati hidupnya yang tenang.

"Ya, semuanya akan kembali seperti dulu lagi." tapi Hinata bersyukur, ia melihat segala hal mempunyai dua sisi, positif dan negatif. Meski kebanyakan kehadiran Sasuke sering merepotkannya, namun positifnya kehadiran Sasuke juga sedikit meramaikan kehidupan monotonnya yang tak berubah. Hinata tidak ingin ada yang berubah, ia akan tetap seperti ini karena dengan dunianya yang sekarang, ia tidak akan lagi merasakan sakitnya kehilangan.

Mengambil napas panjang, Hinata memejamkan matanya. Gambaran saat dirinya masih kecil yang sering bermain di pangkuan ibunya muncul dari balik ingatannya yang terdalam. Potongan-potongan kecil dari kenangan di masa lalu menyembul di permukaan aspal yang ia pandang.

.

.

.

Hinata kecil sangat menyukai salju. Di saat semua anak seusia dengannya berdiam di perapian, maka ia akan keluar rumah untuk bermain bola salju. Ia tidak sendiri, ada sepupunya Neji yang akan menemaninya. Mereka berdua akan saling melempar sampai hidung salah satu dari mereka memerah, dan Neji sering mengalah karena takut Hinata akan sakit bila terlalu lama bermain salju.

Masih di musim dingin yang sama di tahun berikutnya. Ia melihat ibunya menangis untuk pertama kalinya di pelukan seorang pri dewasa yang diperkenalkan ibunya dengan sebutan Tou-san. Hinata hanya mengintip dari balik pintu, ia tak terlalu mengenal Tou-sannya yang hanya sebulan sekali datang di mansion ini.

"Jadi, kau akan menerimanya?"

Hening

"Ya, aku juga akan membawa kalian."

Bola mata Hinata melihat bagaimana raut wajah ibunya berubah sayu saat mendengar jawaban yang terlontar dari mulut pria itu. Hinata kecil masih tak mengerti, tapi ketegangan yang tercipta dapat ia rasakan betul dari kamar ibunya.

"Aku takut mereka melakukan sesuatu pada Hinata. Jadi, kumohon tetap disini saja." Ibunya memohon. Baju kimononya terseret karena menunduk dihadapan pria yang mengaku sebagai Tou-sannya.

"Hotaru!"

Hinata bergidik takut mendengar suara Tou-sannya yang lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Ia ingin masuk dan memeluk ibunya, namun kaki kecilnya gemetar hingga ia masih tetap di tempatnya.

Hiashi menjauh dari Hotaru. "Kau jangan mempunyai pikiran seburuk itu pada tetua klan. Mereka sudah menerima hubungan kita dan kau ingin aku menolak niat baik mereka?"

Hotaru menggeleng lemah. Biar bagaimana pun ia adalah seorang Hyuuga yang tahu betul watak-watak para tetua yang selalu menjunjung tinggi murninya darah Souke, dan terbukanya tangan mereka secara tiba-tiba menerima kehadirannya dan putri kecilnya tentu membuat dirinya semakin was-was akan apa yang direncanakan para tetua klan. "Tapi. . ."

Hotaru menahan kata-katanya saat Hiashi sudah tak mau lagi memandang wajahnya.

"Pikirkan, ini juga demi Hinata. Kita tidak bisa selamanya bersembunyi dari klan, Hinata juga harus tahu kedudukannya nantinya sebagai seorang pewaris klan Hyuuga."

"Aku juga memikirkan Hinata. Dia masih kecil, jangan terlalu membebaninya dengan segala yang berurusan dengan klan!" Kali ini Hotaru memberontak. Ia seorang ibu dan ia mempunyai kewajiban untuk melindungi anaknya dari apapun yang mengancam, termasuk dari klannya sendiri.

'PLAK'

Jantung Hinata seolah berhenti berdetak melihat ibunya ditampar dengan keras. Air matanya berjatuhan menyaksikan Tou-sannya menyakiti ibunya. Ia akan menerobos masuk jika saja Neji tidak mencegahnya.

"Ssttt. . . . Hinata-sama sebaiknya ikut saya."

Hinata kecil meronta ingin lepas dari gendongan Neji. Ia ingin membantu ibunya, ia tidak ingin ibunya disakiti. "Lepas Neji-nii, aku harus kembali." Pipi Hinata memerah karena bergesekan dengan baju tebal Neji. Tangan kecilnya memukul-mukul pungung Neji ingin dilepas.

"Nii-san biarkan aku turun." Kepalanya terus menoleh ke belakang. Air matanya turun dengan deras membasahi kedua pipi chubbynya.

"Neji-nii turunkan aku."

"Hiks, hiks, hiks. . . . aku benci Neji-nii."

"Lepas! Aku benci Tou-san."

Hinata terus menjerit selama Neji menggendongnya menjauh dari kamar utama. Lelaki berusia Sembilan tahun itu yakin bila Hinata masuk maka nyonya Hotaru akan semakin mendapat perlakukan keras dari Hiashi karena dianggap tidak bisa mendidik anak.

"Maafkan Nii-san, Hinata-sama."

Tenaga Hinata terkuras habis karena terus berontak. Lelah menguasai raga dan jiwanya, alam mimpi yang menakutkan menjemputnya disaat kedua manik lavendernya tertutup. Hinata tidak tahu bahwa kehidupan nyata yang lebih kejam dan menakutkan sudah menantinya di ujung pelupuk matanya yang terpejam.

.

.

.

Sinar kemerahan matahari membuat Hinata kembali tersadar dari angan masa lalunya. Tak seharusnya ia mengingat kejadian itu karena itu adalah moment yang ingin ia hilangkan dari kenangan-kenangan lain yang menyiksanya. Hinata tersenyum miris sembari menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hyuuga, ya?" Gumamnya pelan.

Nama belakang yang sudah ia tanggalkan sejak beberapa tahun lalu merupakan beban kasat mata yang terpikul di pundak kurusnya. Hinata tidak ingin semua hal yang berhubungan dengan nama Hyuuga kembali mengusik kehidupannya, cukup masa lalunya saja yang terikat dengan nama itu, jangan kehidupannya yang sekarang, karena. . .

Ia sudah tidak punya siapapun.

Bergelut dengan segala pikirannya, Hinata sudah berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya yang terkunci. Ia mengetuk pintu beberapa kali.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Hinata tak mendengar jawaban dari dalam. "Sasuke-kun. . ." cobanya lagi.

"Ah. . ." teringat bila ia mempunyai kunci apartemennya, ia segera merogoh tasnya. Lubang kunci yang sudah berkarat sedikit mempersulit Hinata untuk memutar kunci tersebut.

'CLEK'

Hinata memandangi kamarnya yang kosong. Semuanya nampak sama,tidak ada barang-barang yang hilang atau berpindah tempat, bahkan Hinata tak menemukan sosok Sasuke yang tadi tertidur di sofanya.

'Sasuke-kun?'

"Aneh, kemana Sasuke-kun?" Hinata melepas sepatunya dan meletakkan tasnya di atas meja. Mata lavendernya bergerak-gerak mencari apa yang ia cari. Kemana perginya pemuda arogan itu? apa ia sudah kembali ke kamarnya? Tapi saat pergi tadi, Hinata mengunci pintunya dan membawa kuncinya. Tidak mungkin Sasuke bisa menembus tembok bukan?

Tiba-tiba saja wajah Hinata menjadi gusar. Gadis itu mengecek seluruh sudut ruangannya. Kaki-kaki kecilnya berlarian mengitari kamarnya yang sempit. Matanya sendu tak mendapati sosok pemuda itu.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Entah sejak kapan

"Sasuke-kun?!"

Hinata yang terbiasa hidup sendirian

"Kau kemana, Sasuke-kun?"

Kini kembali merasakan perasaan itu, perasaan takut ditinggalkan. . .

"Kau mencari ku?"

Hinata berbalik seketika saat telinganya mendengar suara familiar milik Sasuke. Hinata menghampiri Sasuke cepat, ia ingin memastikan bahwa sosok Sasuke yang berdiri disana adalah nyata. Pemuda itu tidak meninggalkannya sendiri, pemuda itu tetap tinggal, dan Hinata menangis begitu menyadari bahwa ia telah menerima kehadiran Sasuke di kehidupannya.

Sasuke sedikit bingung dengan sikap Hinata. Gadis di depannya ini barusan teriak-teriak memanggil namanya. "Kau mencari ku?" ulang Sasuke.

Hinata masih menutupi wajahnya yang merah karena menangis. ia tidak ingin Sasuke melihat dirinya yang lemah seperti ini. "Hiks. . . kupikir. . . Hiks. . . Sasuke-kun sudah pergi." Hinata menyeka ingusnya yang keluar. Ah, begitu memalukan.

Sasuke menarik kedua ujung bibirnya membentuk sebuah seringai. "Aku hanya merasa gerah dan mandi. Jadi, kau mengakui bahwa kau takut kehilanganku ya?" seringai Sasuke semakin mengembang melihat rona merah di pipi chubby Hinata. Ia benar-benar ingin memeluk gadis ini sekarang juga.

"I-Iie. . . . tidak seperti itu." rengek Hinata. Hinata memberanikan diri menatap Sasuke, dan . . .

Oh, Tuhan. Wajah Hinata semakin memerah karena sekarang Sasuke tengah bertelanjang dada. Dada bidangnya ter-ekspos dengan gamblang, jangan lupakan pula otot-otot kekarnya yang masih basah karena air yang menetes dari rambut Sasuke. Handuk bergambar kelinci putih kesayangan Hinata juga kini melekat di pinggang Sasuke. Ini benar-benar gawat!

Berusaha menormalkan detak jantungnya yang berdegup kencang, Hinata kemudian menyuruh Sasuke untuk segera memakai baju. "Malam ini Sasuke-kun harus kembali ke kamar Sasuke-kun." Jelas Hinata.

Kedua alis Sasuke menaut tanda tidak suka. Ia sangat nyaman di kamar Hinata meski pun kamar ini tidak seperti kamar hotel bintang tujuh tempat biasannya ia bermalam. "Tidak mau. Selama aku belum bekerja, maka aku akan tinggal disini."

Rupanya Sasuke benar-benar tidak mau menjauh dari Hinata. Pemuda itu bahkan lebih merepotkan dari pada seorang bayi, pikir Hinata.

"Aku sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan yang cocok untukmu Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

"Mulai nanti malam kau sudah bisa bekerja."

Sasuke tentu tidak percaya. Pekerjaan macam apa pula yang hanya butuh satu hari untuk mendapatkannya. Hey, ia seorang-mantan presdir yang tahu kondisi lapangan pekerjaan masa kini. Ia tidak mau mendapat masalah di belakang dengan melakukan pekerjaan yang tidak jelas.

"Kau menjualku?" tanya Sasuke sinis. Bola mata mutiara Hinata membeliak lebar. Andai Hinata bukan gadis penyabar, sudah pasti nasib Sasuke akan berakhir di rumah sakit.

"Tentu bukan, Sasuke-kun akan bekerja di kedai tempatku bekerja. Hmm. . . mungkin Sasuke-kun akan menjadi garson di sana."

Garson? Seorang pelayan, begitu? Cih, seumur-umur Sasuke tidak pernah bekerja untuk diperintah melakukan ini-itu, justru ialah yang sering memerintah. "Pekerjaan kelas bawah, aku tidak sudi."

Hinata menahan tangannya agar tidak mencakari wajah sok tampan milik Sasuke. Ia tidak ingin berurusan dengan polisi yang ujung-ujungnya akan keluar uang banyak. "Tapi gajinya lumayan, dari pada menganggur seperti ini." Suara Hinata memelan begitu menyebut kata 'menganggur'. Ia malas bicara terus dengan pemuda bergaya kota tapi berotak pasar.

Sasuke melotot ke arah Hinata yang berani mengatainya menganggur. Ini sudah keterlaluan, harga dirinya diinjak-injak oleh seorang gadis miskin yang nama marga keluarganya saja ia tak punya. "Baiklah, akan kubuktikan kalau aku bisa menjadi Garson atau apapun itu. Camkan itu nona!"

Selanjutnya Hinata bisa mendengar bunyi gebrakan pintunya yang dibanting Sasuke. hah, mungkin Hinata akan memanggil tukang untuk memperbaiki pintunya.

.

Holaaaahhh. . . . Author udah update nie. Sebelumnya Author mengucapkan Minal Aidhzin Wal Fa'idzhin ya. Author mohon maaf jika melakukan kesalahan ya. Huhuhuhuhu. . . . .

Oke readers bagaimana tanggapan chapter dua ini? O_O yang minta adegan Sasuhinya banyak, udah Author tambahin^^, yang ada kata salah udah berusaha Author benerin:D Tapi biar bagaimana pun Author harap chapter ini lebih baik dari pada chapter sebelumnya.

Pojok balasan:

TabiWook : Iya, Kaze Author baru nie^^ makasih ya Tabi-san, udah mau me-riview fic first Kaze. Huhuhu peluk kamu deh.

Nivellia Neil : salam kenal juga. nih udah update (Meski gg kilat) X_X. lagi liburan jadix Kaze semangat nulis. Arigato ya udah memberi Kaze semangat.

cieru cherry : salam kenal Cieru-san. Big huge deh atas semangat dari Cieru-san. Fic Cieru-san juga bagus kok, tapi Kaze belum sempat review#kaburrrr. . . hehehehe. Lain kali akan Kaze review Cieru-san.

Yukori Kazaqi : Ha'i, Watashi wa Kaze-san. Salam kenal ya Yukori-senpai. Terima kasih sangat atas koreksi senpai. Mampir lagi ya senpai _^

Sana Uchiga : kemungkinan ini multichapter, hanya saja tergantung sama otaknya Kaze yang kadang-kadang stuck. Hahaha. Adegan Sasuhina-nya udah Kaze tambahin nie, semoga Sana-san senang.

Semoga para readers berkenan memberikan review atau kritik yang membangun. Jaa neeeeeeeee

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RnR**


End file.
